


Fifty Shade of Obito

by Cris_Cris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Cris/pseuds/Cris_Cris





	

　　　　既然是外出旅游，那么就诚心诚意一点，别总想着在住的地方花费心思，因为酒店太好人就会宅，那旅行计划就要泡汤。然而总有人人傻钱多不分青红皂白怎么贵怎么来，没有大庭院么有果园没有露天游泳池的地方满足不了他，这个人说的就是宇智波带土。

　　天气不错，虽说时值夏季，但温度恰到好处，不会有被塞进烤箱像一块五花肉一样被烤的兹兹冒油的黏糊感受。常年经受夜班折磨的旗木卡卡西在这么个当休了他攒了好几年的年假，陪带土出去旅游。他们二人正在这栋专提供给度假土豪的奢侈别墅的院子里，面前有个蓝得和浓度过高的硝酸铜溶液似的超大号游泳池，就他俩。卡卡西怕晒，窝在遮阳伞下的躺椅上拿着iPad看泡沫剧；他时不时瞟一眼伫立在泳池边和一尊雕塑似的坦胸露鸟的宇智波老板，嗓子眼里咕哝出一声意味不明的哼。

　　宇智波老板平时穿戴得体，想裸奔的时候也毫不含糊，他出来游泳连泳裤都不穿的，亏得卡卡西以为他会选择一条花得恶俗的宽松大裤衩捏着两杯香槟出来装上一逼，卡卡西早该知道，老板是老板，但带老板的逼格也就那么回事吧。想到这一茬卡卡西没来由的回忆起了第一次和带土见面的那个晚上——他刚下夜班，带土把他堵在停车上，吵了几句后他就被带土塞到车里狠狠操了。那一炮干得有点猛，或许车震太刺激，带土的老二格外精神，插了他一个多小时也没疲。卡卡西射得神思恍惚，舒服得差点忘了自己是谁，然而事后他又觉得有点心理阴影——他（和带土）的第一次居然就交代在了那么一辆破车上。

　　卡卡西永远忘不了那辆劳斯莱斯老爷车的长相有多糟糕，即便它贵得吓人。当时带土说要摁着他把车底盘操个窟窿，卡卡西想要是那天真把它操漏了就好了，以后也可以不用再看见它。而事实是，就算带土把老二上镶了马达车也不会被他们操漏——哪怕它碎了一只车灯变成独眼龙——贵的东西自然有它贵的道理，质量还是很不错的。

　　卡卡西耿耿于怀的是带土的审美，而和带土的审美一样要他糟心的是带土的臭脾气。

　　他们现在正在吵架，或者说在冷战——当然是冷战，要不带土早就拖着他滚到床上去了。宇智波老板面朝用泳池，没有什么春暖花开，他在抽烟，抽几口还会叹气捏鼻梁，一脸苦大仇深。阳光很足，洒在水面上波光粼粼，一些光线活泼的反射到带土身上，把没勃起的老二晃得斑斑点点有点灵动有点神圣。卡卡西想讥讽一下这个二逼小心烟灰落下来烫到小鸡鸡，退一步说伤到小鸡鸡旁边的花花草草也是不好的。但是他不想说话，他也在生气，气得还不轻。

 

　　  
　　他们今早刚到，昨晚在飞机上睡得也不咋地，加上吵了一架，两人都有点心累。本来不是这样的。这才旅行原本计划了很久（即使订了这么个打炮专用别墅计划算个屁），昨天下午也是欢欢喜喜你侬我侬的登机的。倒霉就倒霉在登机前带土不该死皮赖脸的要卡卡西在屁股里夹一颗跳蛋，更不该图一时刺激就摁下按钮把卡卡西撩拨得又是潮红又是颤栗眼角通红和要哭出来一般，最最不该的，是好死不死偏偏在虚情假意扶着卡卡西去洗手间把跳蛋从湿得一团糟的后穴中取出来的路上碰到了卡卡西那个烦死人的后辈。

　　“前辈？前辈你怎么这副样子？没事吧！”

　　大和花了大半个月辛苦钱买了一张头等舱机票，心疼劲儿还没缓过来呢，但显然看到半死不活（他懂个屁呀）的卡卡西更让他心里打鼓。

　　“前辈你居然也在飞机上……您怎么和被轮奸了似的？还好我恰好在这——没办法啦经济舱没有票卖了——您要叫医生还是去洗手间，哎哟您怎么都站不稳了等等我扶着你……”

　　大和是卡卡西同事，一个刚进单位没多久的小年轻，多少次被卡卡西指出不适合干播音这一行——他说话没逻辑，说着说着就语无伦次了。大和涉世不深，单纯得近乎一只野生白痴，但看在被他生生忽视的、还在座位上没来得及站起身的宇智波老板眼里丫就显得居心叵测了。

　　——卡卡西休年假你丫恰好跟来是几个意思？他男人在旁边呢你瞎还是怎么的来献哪门子殷勤？嘿反了你了往哪去？！

　　大和拎着卡卡西就往洗手间挪，卡卡西浑身过了电似的无力，连推拒大和的动作也绵软得值得怀疑。带土在他俩后面看着两人慢腾腾的走远气得宰了他们的心思都有。这是挑着他宇智波老板的脾气，都骑到他头上撒尿来了。他掀开毯子甩狠狠到旁边卡卡西的座位上，顾不得老二还在裤裆里辛苦的撑着帐篷，起身气势汹汹的跟上去。这时他还残存一丝理智的，他想只要卡卡西服个软那个居心不良的热水暖男跪下来认个错，一切都可以既往不咎，谁知跟着那二人走到洗手间门口时，竟听到卡卡西小心翼翼又骚气十足的唤了声，“天藏……”

　　呵，呵呵，呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。

　　宇智波老板怒气大发，嘴角拧出一个恶劣的笑，右手揣进裤兜摸到了某个性玩具的无线遥控器，掐着按钮就是毫不留情一按。

　　“呜……”

　　卡卡西双膝一软径直摔倒地上，捂着嘴巴蜷缩起来。带土站到他身边，阴影遮住了他。卡卡西幽怨又怀恨的看了他一眼，转而埋成一团狠狠颤抖。托那颗跳蛋的福，他整个人都快意识不清了，裤子里早已不知湿成什么狼狈样子。敏感点被震得麻痹，情欲堵在枪膛破不发射不出，折磨得他冷汗阵阵直翻眼白。

　　“这……这……”大和哪见过这架势，还以为要死人了呢，“这……”

　　带土一肩膀撞开大和，阴狠的斜了他一眼。他把卡卡西从地上揪起来，力道不轻的摁在洗手间门板上，随后一手撩向卡卡西下体，几乎同时便听得卡卡西难耐的“嗯”了一声。带土凑上去贴上卡卡西耳廓，故意往耳朵里面吐气，声音不算小的问卡卡西，“我现在想干你，给不给干？”

　　

　　大和听见整个人都懵逼了。干？什么是干？他可是货真价实的处男，还不太懂一些词汇中隐含的另外一层意思。在他的世界里，干这个词的含义和打架差不多，而他从小遵纪守法，打架什么的从来没参与过。这人要干卡卡西？那怎么行？

　　大和生气的说，“他都这样了，你不叫医生就算了，还要干他？他现在可不太好啊，你把他干坏了怎么办，就算你要急着干他也得换个时间吧……”

　　带土的表情称得上精彩，心道这家伙可真有意思，连他什么时候勃起操人都要管一管。带土觉得被挑衅了，他怪笑几声，一条腿插到卡卡西腿间，卡卡西身体更软了，像一滩水化在他身上。

　　“那……我偏要干他呢？”带土挑眉，阴阳怪气的拉着长音，“对，我就要干他，现在就干。你怎么还在这，难道要我当着你的面干他不成？”

　　大和气得脸红脖子粗，他可真没见过这么混蛋的人。他现在脑子里没别的想法，总只不能让前辈受欺负。不过虽然他也是做播音的，脑子里却不像卡卡西有那么多词汇，情急之下更是说话不过脑子。

　　“你不能干他！你，你要敢干他，我我我，我就干你！”

　　带土明显被震了一下，表情变得扭曲。再一看大和，一副做好生死决斗的凛然样，还真不像是说着玩的。心理作用驱使下带土感到屁股极其不舒服，长这么大第一次有人这么理直气壮的威胁他——还要操他屁股。

　　这时带土胸前的衣料忽然被揪紧了。卡卡西靠在他怀里绷紧身子，额头上全是汗水，嘴角漏了些津液在带土胸膛，发出热气腾腾的喘息声。他看上去几乎快休克了。带土这才发觉事情不妙，给大和撂下一句“懒得理你”，拉开洗手间的门把卡卡西怼了进去。

　　“他为什么在这！是不是跟着你来的！”

　　一进去带土就问。卡卡西撑着洗手台慢慢蹲下去，带土说的什么听也听不清。他艰难的朝伸出手，索要那个致命的东西，“遥控器给我！”

　　带土这人混起来一点不带含糊的，他嗤笑着掏出遥控器来，托在手里颠了两颠，“卡卡西，你答非所问。”

　　“……操你妈！”

　　卡卡西照着带土的胫骨发了狠的擂了一拳。他很少飙脏话，但现在他已经在心里用各种肮脏语言将宇智波带土浑身上下每个器官都操了个遍。

　　带土冷下脸，“现在服软还来得及。回去给我换工作，跟那个奸夫断了联系，我不追究你。”

　　卡卡西气得粗喘不止。他不算什么好东西，也过过混乱的生活，但他一直都是有底线的，忍不了被人这么污蔑。他怎么知道大和为何出现在同一次航班上？而且若不是面前这个贱人给他塞跳蛋进去又哪里来的现在的误会。他用力压了压情欲，讥诮又轻蔑的嘲笑眼前自以为是的男人。

　　“没门，宇智波带土，把遥控器给我，我们完蛋了。从今往后，呃嗯……”他停了一下等待这一波感觉过去，“从今往后你给我有多远滚多远，我们结束了。”

　　带土闻言愣了一愣，随即更为阴鸷的哈哈笑了出来。他有点古怪，只是笑，却没说话。卡卡西被他笑得发毛，刚想速战速决的抢回遥控器，带土却一手制住了他，钳住他的手腕并用身体将他挤在洗手台上。

　　“你看看你这副样子。”带土邪性的提着嘴角，说话时露出尖牙，看起来有点可怕。他们一起面对镜子，带土用拿着遥控器的那只手捏起卡卡西的下巴，又将遥控器的塑料壳在卡卡西被性欲蒸得粉红的脸上来回摩挲。

　　“看见了吗？你的表情……眼神靡乱，喘着气，还在呻吟，你可是在发情呢。”带土啧啧几声，“一边对着拿老二顶着你的人发情，一边嚷嚷分手，卡卡西，没有人这么求别人干自己的。”

　　“你这个混蛋……”卡卡西咬牙切齿，剧烈挣扎。他险些忘了还有个要命的东西在他身体里，这么一动更不得了。他后面的穴已经失守，有粘液东西源源不断的向外流，前面更是硬得要断了。他夹紧腿，徒劳的扭动，不经意间瞥见镜中自己落魄的模样，恶心得想吐。

　　“我就是要找奸夫，没有这个我就找下一个……”他失态的摇着头，就好像这样能把磨人的欲望摇出去一样，他快恨死宇智波带土了，“不为别的，就因为你这混蛋今天惹到我了！”

　　带土用力吸了口气，冷静片刻后随手一扬，将遥控器丢进了垃圾桶，二话不说就开始解自己的裤子，往下一撸那硬的发紫的老二便跳脱出来，直接抵上卡卡西脆弱不堪的后穴。

　　卡卡西倒吸一口冷气，“你不许碰我！宇智波带土，你疯了！”

　　带土哪里会停，脱完自己的就开始脱卡卡西的。他把卡卡西的衬衣从裤子里抽出来，粗暴的抠开卡卡西的皮带。卡卡西拉着裤子，跟他往两个方向用力。带土倒也不跟他硬扯，仅是又凑到他耳边来。

　　“你想让我撕了它吗？”

　　卡卡西闻言手上一僵，带土趁机拽下他的裤子。

　　“好硬啊，我说。”带土淫笑着撩他一撩，“我更想干你了。插你的屁股，把你的前面后面一起玩，让你像个荡妇一样的叫，就像我们平时那样……最好让外面那个家伙也听见。哈，他该不会真的还在外面听吧？”

　　卡卡西崩溃的闭上眼。他下面光着，老二直挺挺的戳在前面，顶端胀得发亮，好像一层膜包裹的水泡，小孔在向外艰难的吐着精水。没有内裤吸收，大腿很快便被后穴流出的淫液浸湿，还有一根线岌岌可危的从后穴伸出垂在腿间，淫荡得不忍直视。

　　“拿出来……拿出来……我难受，快拿出来……”卡卡西嘴唇颤抖，央求着，“我不会原谅你的，永远都不会原谅你……”

　　“你说过你爱我，结果你就这么爱我……”卡卡西艰难的说完这句话，把脸埋进手掌，发出细小的哭音。

　　带土登时像一棵柱子似的愣在那里，他眨了眨眼睛，突然回过神来，“啪”的一掌拍在自己额头上。方才被怒气撺掇得没了理智，欺负人的时候根本没想太多，现在才反应过来作得太过了，卡卡西要是有个三长两短可叫他怎么活。可他还是介怀，他做了过分的事自是对不起卡卡西，但这不等于他消气了。

　　宇智波老板非常懵，他的二逼脑子偏偏就挑这时候大义凛然的停摆，连带着所有神经都生了锈。他后退一步，看着眼前被体内的性玩具折腾得死去活来的人，顿时觉得自己垃圾透了。对，他说过自己爱卡卡西的，他们玩过不少羞耻的淫乱的，但说爱的时候却傻白甜得不行，像两个刚刚坠入爱河的小傻逼。当把眼前这一幕和自己说过的“爱”联系起来，他简直不是个东西。

　　带土被一浪激烈过一浪的自我怀疑搞得心口绞痛。他环着卡卡西已然痉挛的腰，慢慢把那颗跳蛋拽出对方的身体。因为跳蛋还没停下，经过括约肌时疼得怀里人惨叫的力气都没有。带土把那黏糊糊的东西扔到它配套遥控器置身的垃圾桶里，一脑子空白的逃出洗手间，裤子拉链拉没拉好都不知道。

　　

　　宇智波老板一根烟抽完，手指一抖把烟屁股弹到池子里。他大清早没过性生活就抽烟，抽的还不是事后烟，实属罕见。卡卡西回想起自己和带土在一起后的生活，他悲催的发现，他们的生活就等于性生活。卡卡西条件反射的揉了揉自己的屁股……好吧，他已经想不起它到底在带土的轰炸之下遭殃过多少次，有时候他真怀疑带土的脑子是精虫做的。

　　初次见面打了一炮后，带土直言不讳道，他就是个整天想着操操操的垃圾，在以后的日子里，带土用对卡卡西的实际行动坐实了这一罪名。卡卡西怀念起与带土同居之前的生活，那时候他多禁欲啊！不要提他们每晚例行的phone sex，嘴上说说和荷枪实弹能一样么。

　　“欸……”

　　弹完烟屁股后，带土在各色光线中神圣了几秒，幽怨的叹了口气。他回头面向卡卡西，一双眼中神色复杂。卡卡西撂下他的iPad目光躲闪，他注意力可不在带土的眼睛，而是瞥到——他发誓不是特意要看——带土胯间那活儿，不出所料已经微微挺了起来。

　　不知有没有什么科学依据可以证明，晨勃和望梅生津一样属于条件反射。习惯是可怕的，在固定时间点做得多了，不怪带土到时候就得硬一硬。带土撸了把那玩意儿，板着脸向躺椅上的卡卡西走去。卡卡西戒备的盯着他，带土可不讲什么道理的，他字典里没有亏欠或者报答的概念——所以他总觉得卡卡西事儿太多——一码归一码，旧账当然得算，但现在，他硬了，想操，做爱做的事，理所当然。

　　卡卡西腾的站起身，扁着嘴，脸上写满“没门”。

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　仿佛约定好了谁先说话谁就输了般，两个大男人面对面玩起了幼稚的互瞪游戏。如果还有其他人在场，大概会不解他们在用什么奇怪的电波交流。平静表象之下，性需求者和需求拒绝者正发生着一场血雨腥风的惨烈交战。

　　不行，这样下去可是没完的，卡卡西心里冷笑，可不能着了这淫棍的道。这是带土的惯用方法——死皮赖脸的磨他，磨得他没办法了再该干什么干什么。可笑，冷战有冷战的规则，岂能随便就破坏的。他抓起躺椅上的平板朝别墅里面走去，既然大老板喜欢裸奔，那就让他在外面晾着吧。

　　  
“卡卡西。”

　　带土在身后徒劳的唤了他一声。卡卡西心里紧紧一揪，硬着头皮关上了门。

　　

　　卡卡西缩在沙发上，平板上聒噪的泡沫剧已接近尾声，他可真没心情看这玩意，宇智波带土的大脸大喇喇盘踞在他脑海里，教他分不出一丝精神做其他的事。他一会儿摆弄摆弄手指，一会儿抬头看看天花板，百无聊赖，悲戚之至。人在精神脆弱的时候最喜欢思考人生，并且极易陷入某个绕不出去的怪圈。托这次冷战的福，他又重新找回和带土在一起之前那份颇为银镯的情绪。

　　他自嘲的笑笑，没想到自己还挺心思敏感的。

　　之前他每晚接到带土定时定点的撩骚，不多时发展为定时定点的phone sex，不得不说那段日子过得颇为充实……又寂寞又充实。带土这人没有逻辑，哦，也不能这么说，应该说带土有他自己的一套逻辑。当带土提出见面甚至在一起时他本能的拒绝，不是他完全否定约炮约不到真爱的可能性，他只是为此感到荒唐——他可真没听说谁光听声音就爱上一个素未谋面的人。然而带土说爱他，并在他们合奸车震的那个晚上用自己的逻辑说服了他。

　　——我听着你的声音就能撸一炮，难道把这样的你变成每天睁开眼就能看见的人不是件非常幸福的事吗？

　　宇智波带土如是说。

　　他一度信以为真。

　　怪就怪他太渴望一场真心实意的感情，怪他有眼无珠，怪他妄自菲薄，真的将希望寄托在如此一个不靠谱的人身上，以至于绕进了怪圈。他自认为很有游戏人生的经验，结果呢，好吧，他承认自己玩不过带土。

　　搞什么，带土可不是因为爱他才想操他，而是因为操他操爽了才把性瘾称之为爱。

　　不能再这样下去了。卡卡西心有余悸，他怕自己也被带土同化为神逻辑。

　　卡卡西“啪”的一声合上平板，像下定了什么决心般目光坚定。他冲回房间飞快的收拾起行李，刚放进衣柜没多久的衣服被他粗暴扯下丢进箱子……他可没心情贯彻处女座的习惯叠衣服，总之要跑得跑得干脆痛快。没有人比他清楚自己摇摆不定的性子和没出息的屁股，天杀的，可别又心软了。

　　终于收拾妥当后，卡卡西费劲巴拉的合上行李箱的盖子——里面太凌乱，害得他坐了一屁股上去才勉强把拉链拉好。他盘算好了，带土还光着屁股，即便他就这么大摇大摆的出去，除非决心裸奔，否则带土别想追上他。只要出了院子他就叫辆的士，以最快的速度直奔机场，回去之后辞掉工作换个城市和宇智波老板彻底拜拜。奢侈的地毯徒增行李箱的阻力，卡卡西用力拽着只愿走得更快些。从没有这么紧张的时候，逃命似的争分夺秒，一颗心跳得直突突。

　　蹑手蹑脚经过一楼的落地窗，甚至多此一举的用沙发遮挡了下自己。

　　奇怪的是带土并不在他的视线里。

　　卡卡西心里打鼓，他实在害怕带土又去搞什么鬼。但愿是他多心，他摸着门把手，有点神经质的咽了口唾沫，“好吧，好吧，管他呢。”

　　拉开门的一刻卡卡西几乎尖叫出来，他质问上帝自己怎么就那么倒霉——宇智波带土的裸体就那么大摇大摆的立在面前。带土皱眉，眼中冒出几个问号，他想问卡卡西你这一副视死如归的表情是要干什么？

　　带土只不过在外面晒热了想进去喝口水而已。

　　然而当他瞥见卡卡西手里的行李箱，才发现事情需要严肃严肃了。

　　卡卡西眼疾手快碰的关上门，反锁。靠着门胆战心惊的喘气。妈的，倒霉，太倒霉了！他狠狠踢了脚行李箱，怎么就又被带土堵着了？！

　　带土狂摁门铃，铃铃之声连续不断，变成卡卡西血槽告罄的警报声。

　　“喂！你在闹什么别扭？拎着箱子做什么？好了，把门打开！”门外的带土说，“我不对你做什么，咱们好好谈谈行吗？”

　　不行！行就见鬼了！老二还硬着呢就有脸说啥也不做，脸大！

　　卡卡西又气又急，他可真不知道该怎么办，开门？开玩笑！那不是把屁股往带土老二上送吗？

　　“好了宝贝儿，别闹了。”带土叫了半天没人应，换了副循循善诱的语气，“你都不让我看见你，问题怎么解决？”

　　天哪，他什么时候学会装理智派了？卡卡西崩溃的把头发揉了个乱七八糟。不开，坚决不开。

　　“喂卡卡西！你听到没有？！喂！你总得让我进去穿条内裤吧？！你开门！！”

　　“你搞清楚啊喂！要不是你那个烦死人的后辈我又何必……”

　　“好了好了，我不该那样对你，你先开门行不行？”

　　……

　　卡卡西回到沙发上再次缩起来，强迫自己把带土的声音过滤掉。当下眼睛发胀鼻子发酸，他也想控制自己别那么难受。

　　他和带土吵架了，因为一件鸡毛蒜皮到可以忽略不计的小误会，为此他居然决心要分手。

　　如果分手了他真的忘得掉带土吗？

　　一呼一吸里都弥漫着带土的气味，举手投足间染上了带土的习惯，连说话的主语都变成了带土。

　　那个把他从单调中拯救出来的带土。

　　挂着一张欺男霸女流氓脸温柔哄他入睡的带土。

　　和他在各个地方狂野的做爱的带土。

　　你他妈的。

　　他掐着自己的手指，指甲在皮肤上压出惨白的一道弯。

　　混蛋。

 

　　很久以前，在两人彼此还是单身的时候，若让宇智波带土来形容谈恋爱这码事儿，他大抵会用两个字形容：麻烦。如果把前面加上定语，那这个词将会扩展为文采斐然的“真他妈麻烦”。与卡卡西不同的是，带土对所谓感情是没追求的，什么感天动地生死之约，在他眼里都是狗屁。你让他选择是打炮同时顺便谈个恋爱，还是谈恋爱时顺理成章打个炮，他估计得研究上一天——别看他精力十足，他可是个货真价实嫌麻烦的人，非逼他谈恋爱他索性连炮也不打了。

然而人不能把话说得太死，人生就像薛定谔的黑箱，你保不准接下来会发生什么猎奇的事。带土的终结者就是卡卡西，一切皆源于某个无聊的夜晚阴暗街角的老爷车里，他恰好打开了收音机，又恰好调到了某个婆婆妈妈的深夜电台。

再无坚不摧的人也有弱点，旗木卡卡西的声音从音响里传来，沿着耳蜗直捣心窝，那一刻多巴胺让带土每条神经都在尖叫发颤——爱上一个人何其简单。

有人就是不能理解直截了当的处理方式，追求也好，闹分手也好，每每都选择最拐弯抹角的方式，非得搞得鸡飞狗跳才罢休。卡卡西就包含在这“有人”当中。他与带土一样皆是凡夫俗子，自然和带土一样都有弱点。至于卡卡西的弱点……带土哼哼一笑，他再清楚不过了。

——带土拿起了电话。

久经phone sex调教的卡卡西对电话铃声一直有点怵。倒不是他真怕，那是一种夹带着兴奋与期待的微妙恐惧感，一般将它称之为“瘾”。电话铃声兀的响起，把正思考人生到昏昏欲睡的卡卡西震了个精神。他缩在沙发上，看面前的手机震得直打圈儿，是个陌生的号码，不确定是不是带土。卡卡西清楚带土的伎俩，带土的电话可不能单纯凭号码判断，除非他忘记当初对方是怎么拿下他的。

他犹豫着要不要接。别扭的卡卡西先生一瞬不瞬盯着嗡嗡得欢的手机，焦躁又胆怯，想接又不想接，恋恋不舍的看着又怕它挂断。如果你问他不是要冷战分手吗？别开玩笑了，口嫌体直的他只是在等一个契机罢了。

震动停止了，屏幕熄灭，陌生的号码横尸其上。卡卡西的眉眼不自觉耷拉下来，他多少有点丧气，为它不能一直响下去，为自己不能果断抄起它大骂一通，或是干脆将它丢进马桶一了百了。

所幸没过多久铃声再次响起。卡卡西为之稍微振奋了几秒，第二次对着它纠结起来。手机像一颗一碰就炸的地雷，又像一个什么能救赎灵魂的宝藏，内涵无限，魅力无穷，让高材生卡卡西为之自我博弈。卡卡西特意蹑手蹑脚跑到落地窗那儿往外瞧——当然没忘用窗帘档一下自己——可惜除了空无一人的大游泳池什么都没看到。

第三次铃响时卡卡西几乎可以确定是带土了，这世上除了带土还有谁对他这么锲而不舍呢。

好吧，那就来吧。卡卡西拿起手机，名为视死如归实则多此一举的咽了口唾液。反正早晚都要面对，那不如给他来刀痛快的！

“……喂。”

“终于接电话了啊。”带土的声音里难得带了点无奈，“有那么生气吗？”

“……”废话，当然有了，卡卡西极为无理的强调，“先说好，我是不会让你进来的。”

“OK，OK，”带土妥协说，“咱先气消了再说。我们谈谈？”

“谈谈？你说我们谈谈？”卡卡西愤愤的问，“以什么立场谈？”

“嗯，我想想。”带土沉吟道，“朋友？”

“宇智波带土！这还用想吗？！”卡卡西气极了！天知道，他从来没这么生气过——他居然被分手了？岂有此理！？

“你太混蛋了！你说我们现在是什么关系？！”

“嘿宝贝，你太让我为难了，我真不知道怎么回答啊，”带土振振有词，“在我心里，我还是你的男朋友，如果我这么回答你肯定会说，‘真好笑，我们已经分手了！’”他学着卡卡西气急败坏时的声音，“而如果我说我们分手了而我只是一路人的话，天哪，我都不敢想会是什么后果了，你会让我在外面裸奔一辈子吧！”

这脸皮够厚的，还想裸奔一辈子？

“那都是轻的！”

“……”带土哭笑不得，看来卡卡西真是气坏了，说话都鲜有的不过脑子。他顺水推舟道，“所以我们没分手，对吗？”

方才反应过来的卡卡西丢脸得直抓狂，他一定是中邪了，怎么可能？他居然被宇智波带土摆了一道，开玩笑！他怎么咽的下这口气？

“不！我说过了，我们分手了！”他硬着头皮说，为了一张脸皮豁出去了，“你讲得一点没错，我们没关系了，你现在就是个路人！”

带土沉默。他卡卡西这反应在他意料之外，也在他意料之中，还真是他宝贝男朋友的性格呢。许久无言令电话那端的卡卡西尴尬又忐忑。带土没有反驳，“嗯，好吧，你说了算，我们分手了。”

卡卡西倒吸一口冷气，极大的悲凉感将他包裹。什么啊，他不过说了句气话，带土就答应分手了，就这么答应了？太随便了吧？他用力捏着手机，咬着嘴唇说不出一句话。他觉得自己像是要灵魂出窍，站在自己的躯壳旁狠狠嘲笑，“看吧，所谓做出来的爱情就这么脆弱！”

就在他以为自己要没出息的哭出来时，带土又说，“嘛，你就当我是个路人，我们重新开始吧？”

谁能告诉他为什么会变成这样？

卡卡西红着眼角，双腿大开横在沙发上，一手捏着自己左边乳首一手撸动着翘起的阴茎委屈不已。

“知道吗？卡卡西，路人我第一次听到你的声音就爱上你了，不可自拔……对，我想把我的老二塞到你紧实的屁股里去，永远都不要拔出去。”

扔在旁边的电话里传来带土声音，而后是恬不知耻的撸管声。带土把话筒拿近老二，精液挤压声粘稠响亮。卡卡西光凭那声音便脑补出带土东西的模样……带土发了情的棒子那么大，握在手里又硬又烫，饱含生命力的突突跳着。

“你在做什么呢？告诉可怜的路人吧。或许我得不到你的身体，但我可以为你坦诚的交代，什么都可以。你想知道什么呢？卡卡西？”

卡卡西将手中的东西握紧了些，天杀的，可不可以让带土不要再讲这些话了？

“你想知道我的东西的样子吗？”带土说，“它很大，应该会与你的身体很合拍，我猜你那淫荡的身体会更喜欢大号的的东西。它不是很直的那种，有点前翘，干你的时候会精准的顶到你的前列腺，爽得你前面的小东西开心得吐口水。我会在你那里磨蹭，用它圆润又坚硬的顶端，磨得你屁股抽搐，揪着床单不停喊要——回答我宝贝，你想要我那么做吗？我听到你的呻吟了。”

卡卡西捂住嘴巴，他真要疯了！带土的话让他腿根连着屁股都在发痒。带土说的一点没错，他现在就是想要，想要带土操他，用那根东西顶他，就像他们之前做过的无数次那样。带土的一字一句都在帮他回忆，吊起他的根深蒂固的性欲，他知道这是带土的招数，可他控制不住往套里钻。

带土几乎不戴套的，他又想。

“如果你在玩自己，别忘了揉揉腰窝，那是你的敏感位置，只腰一碰，你就会软的和水一样，哼唧着用你的大腿勾紧我。”带土“好心”提醒道，“可惜你无法照顾到自己另外一个敏感点，耳后，记得吗？做的时你喜欢有人在耳边说话，然后观察你可爱的反应。”

“唔……”

腰窝和耳朵应激性酥麻，大敞的双腿忽的并拢。囊袋夹在中间，褶皱挤压平滑，软踏踏的像个美味的夹心。那里尖叫着渴望，存着的精水仿佛在里面滚动起来，像要憋炸他。卡卡西忍不住伸手，从后面探过去抚摸，好舒缓一下它的紧张。

一如带土所说，他难耐的哼出声，一会儿抿着嘴一会儿又探出舌尖，向空气中不存在的带土索吻。汗液很快弥漫了全身，皮肤热得近乎蒸腾，而他仍想要一个更加富有热度的躯体裹住他，让他变的更热，热到化掉。

我在玩我的阴茎，搓弄他，用指尖勾弄棍子和蛋相连的地方。他侧头对着电话无声的说，我想让你舔它，帮我吸出来，一边给我口一边用手指玩弄我的屁股。你的口技太好，我会忍不住想射。

想射。

自尊拒绝他直接参与对话，可他……卡卡西翻了个身撅起屁股，洞口处变得更空落落的。他一点不怜惜的抓捏自己的臀肉，想学带土轻而易举把它捏在掌里，捏得肉从指间鼓出来，松开手上面留下两个通红的掌印。

可现在呢，带土就在外面，他却只能躲在屋子里对空气摇晃屁股。

“我阻止了你的要求，你太淘气了，所以我捏着你的腿根不许你乱动。我俯下身，亲吻你的后背，它太漂亮了，细腻的奶白色。”带土绘声绘色的形容着，“记得我怎样吻你的吗？贴着你，把你的皮肤吸出草莓印，再舔上湿漉漉的一条，与此同时我会把阴茎插到你腿间去……紧紧贴着你的蛋蛋，插进去……”

卡卡西彻底放弃了那点无关紧要的抵抗。他用手，尽可能模拟和带土玩素股时进出的触感，恨不得手里当真握着一根带土的鸡巴。手的长度有限，没有老二滑不溜秋的皮肤，没有腻乎湿滑的精液润滑，也没有可以当做按摩突起的青筋，横竖摆弄都欠着火候。从后面掏自己的蛋玩可是个累人又不讨好的姿势，比卡卡西自身更加不满的是他被冷落的屁股……这可真是太难堪了。

我想让你做点什么，带土，宇智波带土。

“带土……带土……”他拼命呼吸，不敢大声渴求，像条被扔到岸上的鱼徒劳张嘴叫对方的名字。他用另一只撸动自己，精水淋漓着落下来，他全然忘了电话那端只是个路人的设定。

“我捏着你的屁股，干你的腿缝，我知道你屁股饿，所以你总想张开腿，我不允许，嗯……不允许……卡卡西，别忍了，告诉我，想要吗？”

“不……”

“难受吗？”带土说话已经带上气音，性感极了，“想我插进去吗？我可以插得很深的，多里面都可以，如果你受得了我会把你顶到吐……要试试吗？骑乘吗，你会喜欢的。”

“唔……！我不，你滚！”

“没关系的，我谁也不是，就是个路人，和路人打一炮什么都不算。不用有负罪感，没有背叛，没有压力。”带土循循善诱，“你手边有枕头？抱枕？毛绒玩具？哦随便什么都行，来吧，憋着自己可不好，骑着我，用你的洞把我吸出来。”

混蛋！

带土话音未落卡卡西已经捉过沙发上的靠枕骑到屁股下面。这做法多少有点自暴自弃，然而那又怎样？卡卡西破罐子破摔的想，反正带土又看不见。屁股上终于有了点除了自身额外的压力，舒服了真不是一点半点。

他使劲儿夹那可怜的靠枕，擦着腿根和阴囊上最细嫩的肌理，让它们以痛解痒，扭曲变形。他前后磨蹭，两瓣屁股坐在上面极尽所能的下压，好让亚麻表面多多照顾无人问津的臀缝。

“路人”还在喋喋不休着，卡卡西听得有一句没一句，什么都没有想被插的欲念更告急。他考虑要不要去箱子里把他那些乱七八糟的性玩具翻出来解馋，转念又想到在飞机上受到过那颗倒霉跳蛋的凌辱，只好梗着怨气作罢。

卡卡西试图把手指当成救火工具，没轻没重的往上坐，即便只能插进去一点点……

“我的龟头抵在你的小洞上，它和我的棒子比起来那么小巧秀气，好神奇呀，卡卡西，你说它怎么吞下去的呢？”带土说，“平时你玩自己的时候，根本不敢想吧，毕竟那么粗的一根，你想想，那么粗……”

几句话撩得卡卡西心猿意马，为自己开拓的动作再也做不下去。他肖想着带土那根，咬着沙发靠背，津水咽不下洇湿一片，可那不是带土的肩膀，他靠上去没有带土的体温、迷人的汗味和热烈的脉搏，他咬了带土也不会“嘶”的一声，然后重重拍他的屁股骂他色胚子惩戒他。

“带土操我……”他低声说。他难受，难受！

想你插进来，捣烂我，让我哭出来，让我为你疯狂的叫床……插进来，怎样都行。

然而宇智波带土说，“不行啊，我作为路人，怎么能那样做呢？”

“你？路你……”妈逼！卡卡西咬牙切齿，“你混蛋，你再说一句？！”

“不行的，你不能把身体交给一个只听声音就来勾引你的放荡路人。”带土依言重复道，“虽然真的很遗憾，这位路人长着英俊的脸孔，健壮的身材，永动机一般有力的腰，哦，当然，还有一根又粗又大又能干的棒子，最重要的是他还非常爱你。他的一切比任何更人都符合你的品位——只可惜他只是个路人。”

“宇智波带土！！！”

卡卡西勃然大怒，豁然站起身将腿间的靠枕抽出来狠狠砸了出去！这算什么？莫名其妙的吵架，莫名其妙冷战，相互拿分手要挟，还不要脸的玩起了老本行——

真他妈荒唐到家了！

“你有完没完！你发什么骚？！路人个屁！我再问你一遍，你他妈到底是谁！？”

“你说我是谁？”宇智波带土不知死活的回嘴，“翘着小可爱浑身通红念着我的名字求操的你倒是说说我是谁？撅着屁股两眼通红时脑子里想的是谁？”

“你——！”

欺人太甚！欺人太甚！卡卡西攥着手机的指头发白，可怜的电话要被他活生生握碎了。他巴不得攥着的是宇智波带土的老二和蛋，妈的混账东西！疼死他！

他鞋也顾不得穿，腾腾腾走到门口，拧开门锁，哗啦一声拽开门，“宇智波带土！我今天要操死你，你给我——”

“给你怎样？”

宇智波带土凛然立在门口，俨然一堵墙挡在他面前，胯间一杆钢炮支得精神。卡卡西本想说“给我撅屁股和母狗一样趴好不然我切了你的老二”，一见到带土却怎么也讲不出口。

“……”

对视片刻，带土噗嗤笑出来，一把将他捞进怀里。

“省省吧你。”说着久违的湿吻落了下来。

 

　　

　　当一个货不真价不实的流氓，遇上一个千锤百炼的资深流氓，还硬要去撩的话，那么他将被全方位碾压，并且只剩下躺平挨操的份。撩并不是卡卡西的本意，怪就怪他一丝不挂薄汗铺面，浑身潮红还硬着老二站在带土面前。带土揽着他，吮吸他那张向来刻薄的嘴巴，与此同时闲着的手袭向他胯下，不由分说包裹住了他的小弟弟。

“唔！嗯嗯嗯！”

卡卡西无力反抗，手上把带土往外推，下面又不自主的迎合上去。他不想承认也得承认，他一开始就想让带土碰他，用手碰，用老二碰。

“你放开。”卡卡西抽空喘息着说，口不对心。

“真的吗？”带土作势要拿开爪子。

卡卡西摁住带土的手，别过头，耷拉着眼皮。

“算了，就当你是个按摩棒好了。”

“哟，那我刚才算不算插过你的嘴？”带土在他腰上使劲儿捏了把，“我还有电呢，要不要接着伺候你？”

“你不是说要谈人生吗？宇智波按摩棒先生？”

“嗯，要谈，我们换个方式谈。”

卡卡西双脚离地，猝不及防被带土一把抗起来。他啪啪在带土背上掴出几个巴掌印，两腿一蹬一蹬的，“你干什么！放我下来！”

带土不为所动，还颇为得意的发出浪荡的笑声。

“电影里恶霸抢小媳妇儿不是都这样？安心给我当压寨夫人吧你！”

他说着走到大泳池边，立定片刻，扬手将卡卡西抛了进去。卡卡西“啪”的一声砸进水里，冷水四面八方将他包住，一瞬间他忘了所有技巧手忙脚乱的扑腾起来，慌乱中呛进几口。好在带土马上也跳进来，提着他的后颈把他拎出水面。他捏着带土肩膀咳嗽几声，带土又是大脸一横亲上他的嘴。

卡卡西扭着身体躲他，可惜他水性不好，力气也敌不过带土，只能活生生被带土摁到墙壁上。带土用身体挡住他，把他圈住，腿一拨挤进他双腿间。

“你，啊……！”

带土用力压着他，他们的老二挤在一块儿，随着池水沉浮磨来蹭去，像工匠铺里正在锻造的两根泡在冷水里降温的烙铁。

“卡卡西，”带土贴着他耳根问，“我们玩点刺激的吧？”

“刺激个鬼！光屁股游泳，你真恶心！”

“啧，”带土咂嘴，“学不乖，屁股都光着了又岂能只游泳，也得干点别的是吧，嗯，那就干你吧。”

“混蛋！这里面怎么就不养几条食人鱼把你老二咬下来？”

带土啼笑皆非，不再跟他废话。他低头吮上卡卡西红得近乎滴血的耳垂，舔弄一番后从耳后一路嘬到脖颈。带土一刻也没停止磨蹭彼此的棒子，他把它们一起握住，用虎口紧紧掐着，过大的压力激得卡卡西直尖叫着摇头。带土趁机把自己那根塞进对方腿缝，模拟性交的动作戳对方的蛋，操对方的大腿。

卡卡西只知道那里细嫩的皮肉正在带土的棒子下遭着殃，轻微的刺痛提醒他自己被带土粗鲁的动作磨破了皮。与此相比他更无法忽略下体传来的舒爽和空虚，它们此起彼伏交织而上，引得一个更深处的部位紧缩着渴望安抚。

对越难以启齿的事带土的好奇心就越旺盛，他最喜欢揪着某件见不得人的事把耻感挑到一个正常人脸皮无法承受的高度。例如现在，他就在想方设法让卡卡西着出实情——

“刚才在屋子里怎么弄自己的？嗯？用手吗，还是用除了我之外的棒子？那可不行，我可是会生气的。”

“我没有……你滚，唔！”卡卡西反抗那两只逐渐爬向他屁股的爪子，“手拿开！”

“后面搞了吗？”带土问，他心里有底，问这些仅为增加尺度，以作调情之用。“刚才自己弄了吧，出来时你大腿都湿了。”

“你就不能闭嘴吗？”卡卡西又好气又好笑，该死的宇智波带土，这让他怎么回答？

“如你所见，不能。”

“没皮没脸的。”

“好了好了，乖一点，”带土啄了口卡卡西粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，“留着点力气，好戏还没来呢。”

卡卡西任命的放松身体，懒得再跟带土贫嘴。他把两条腿缠到带土腰上，反正接下来都是彼此轻车熟路的活塞运动，大家都想要的时候不如让正题来得快些。他闭上眼睛，等待带土贯穿自己，他什么都不需做，只消享受一场激烈的性爱即可。

然而下一秒抵在穴口的东西让他瞪大眼睛，他感觉不对——硬度、温度都不对——那不是带土的东西。

“等……你？喂！啊啊？？！”

他下意识躲避，而带土牢牢箍住他的身体禁止他逃，那混账指头一按，跳蛋和手指硬生生一齐塞了进去。

“你在搞什么啊！？”

卡卡西震怒不已，攥着带土的手往外拽。带土倏然邪气的笑了，拍了拍他的臀肉亦真亦假的安抚他。

“嘘，嘘，宝贝儿乖，说了玩点刺激的。”

“你拿出去！我不要！”卡卡西挣扎起来，“宇智波带土，你马上给我停手，你听见没有？！”

“乖，你会喜欢的，我保证。”带土说着又探了根手指进去，推着跳蛋往甬道深处走，一寸一寸，恰好卡在那个要命的位置。

“好了，我们开始吧。”他按下开关。

天杀的混蛋！

带土小时曾经偷窥过一本尺度极大的漫画，里面有一只巨大的章鱼用它滑不溜秋的触手死死缠住了女主角的身体。很长一段时间带土都没能从那画面中恢复过来，以至于他一见到章鱼一类带触手的东西就会产生些十分不洁的联想。

唔，被章鱼缠住大概就是这种感觉吧。带土揽着身上颤抖不止的卡卡西幽幽的想，后者正手脚并用的死死勾着他，身子正因剧烈的快感而趋于蜷缩。跳蛋开关打开的同时耳朵里便被卡卡西黏腻的呻吟和无力的咒骂声填满了，恋人可爱的反应着实让带土惊喜，他下定了决心，哪怕事后卡卡西怎么打他骂他他都要做到底——他敢打赌这些都不会发生。

“爽吗？”带土不依不饶的吻着卡卡西耳畔的银发，“抬头看着我，卡——嘶！”

卡卡西收拢手指，猛然在他背上挠出几道，而那略显单薄的身体颤得愈发厉害了。

带土故作恍然大悟状，“哦——真的有那么爽啊。”

“闭——唔……”

脖子上的手臂越勒越紧，手臂的主人呻吟声亦逐渐染上哭音。带土清楚，这是卡卡西高潮的前兆。来得真快呢。

卡卡西的意识混沌起来，他甚至不知道自己正在带土小腹的耻毛上刮蹭那胀得渗水的部位。囊袋裹着两颗玲珑的肉球，在小腹上挤扁，饱满温热如若要在那草丛里炸开。更为要命的是带土的硬挺的棒子刚好戳上会阴，每次晃动都仿有电流顺着脊梁穿过，电得他大脑无从思考……

“等下，先别射。”

带土极不人道的为两人掰开距离，好不容易由肌肤相亲捂暖的温度再次被冷水取代。他堵住卡卡西蓄势待发的小兄弟，“真坏，我还没爽呢。”

他说着，掰开卡卡西手感极好的屁股把自己的东西送了进去。

和泳池中的冷水不同，卡卡西里面热得几乎要把他烫坏。他可爱的男友不听话的扭动腰肢和屁股，一插进去，滚热的肠肉即刻将它吮住，以无比的热情欢迎这位久经造访的老朋友。他接着向里插，龟头撑开肠壁，和正在里面作祟的跳蛋不期而遇。

哦，fuck！！！

卡卡西仰起头，发出濒死般的嘶哑呻吟。带土啃上他的喉结，用力克制震动处传来的阵阵射精感。这爽得有点出乎意料，一不小心射出来可就糟了。他们相拥着喘了一会儿，带土忽然张狂的嗤嗤笑起来。

“你说，如果我是橡胶棒子，那你不就是个飞机杯？啧啧，卡卡西，我们真般配呀。”

话音一毕，他再也顾不得什么绅士风度，握着卡卡西精瘦的腰杆狂干起来。去他妈的后果，他顾不上什么后果，他只知道他的卡卡西贪心的小穴喜欢他的鸡巴，卡卡西喜欢，那他就没命的送他。

“爽不爽，嗯？我干得你爽吗？爽飞了吧？”

“嗯……啊啊……”

“爽吗？”

他红着眼睛语气凶恶，都怪卡卡西，都怪这个家伙偏生了副这么骚的身子和屁股，怪他是这么可爱的一个人。他就想不明白自己哪里不好，有他存在卡卡西身边那些苍蝇般的男人还有什么存在的必要。只看着他有那么难吗？

“你看你的样子哦，卡卡西，你被我操得直翻白眼你知道吗？”他狠狠撞击他，把那颗跳蛋越捅越深，“你在流口水，舌头伸出来了，哈，真恨不得让你一刻不停一直这样子，看你还能用花言巧语骗得了谁。”

“呜呜……”

“以后你的声音只能我一个人听，当然屁股也只能我操！”带土按住他的脖子恶狠狠道，“你从里到外，每个细胞都是我的，听清楚没有！”

卡卡西是真的很爽，爽得无所适从、魂飞魄散，他听不见带土说什么，身体已经不是自己的。带土的东西屠戮着他，用最大的力道撞击他，快感流向前端，偏偏前面又被带土的拇指堵着……

他的小腿压着带土的屁股，又被带土无情弹开，带土顶回去时他的背也狠狠撞在池壁上。反作用力冲得他五脏仿佛错位，而身体里面带土的东西又没完没了的折磨他的神经。他睁不开眼，睫毛被水珠挂满，带土的脸变得模糊。目之所及尽是激起的凌乱水花，一浪高过一浪……卡卡西不懂接下来会发生什么，是不是下一秒他就要被吞没淹死？

好想射，下面好痛，痛死了……卡卡西绝望的想，要死了，他是要死了吧？

然而带土又说话了，他飘远的思绪再次被拧了回来。

“我爱你，卡卡西，我爱你……”带土进入最后阶段，他伏在他肩上与他交颈，一声一声病入膏肓，“我不许你看别的男人，不许你离开我。答应我好不好？卡卡西，答应我……”

疯了，真是疯了。在卡卡西失去意识的前一秒带土松开了手，捧住他的脸深深吻了下来。

舌尖被温柔的缠住，一呼一吸间萦满对方的味道。氧气进入肺部，卡卡西迷茫的睁开眼，清醒片刻方才感到热流正顺着精管一波波外涌。他射到了泳池里。

带土的东西还没拔出去，还硬着，像一根栓把滚热的精水堵尽数堵在他肚子里。跳蛋已经停下来，只剩留在外面的线在水波里飘飘荡荡。

带土抹开他眼前的水，极尽柔情的吻了吻他的额头。

“生气了吗？”

卡卡西心中一恸，他凄哀的摇摇头——他从来没见过带土露出这样的表情，非常不宇智波带土的表情。

他想自己就是没出息吧，就是栽到这淫棍手里了吧，无论床上床下都被他吃得死死的。折腾来折腾去又没勇气离开，想逃是第一次了吗？没一次成功的。真是够了。

“下次，下次再这样我就把你操成狗。”他靠在带土胸口信誓旦旦的说，“别以为我只会被你操，小心我翻脸不认人。”

带土思索片刻，敷衍道，“嗯，行，我天生活好，估计做下面那个表现也不会太差。”

“你别不当回事儿，”卡卡西在他胸口捶了一把，“兔子急了还咬人呢。”

“兔子想吃狼肉，挺有追求。”带土势在必得的点点头，不待卡卡西反驳，他话锋一挑，来了个一点诚意没有的转折。

“不过还是算了吧，我以后还是学乖点，你看你这么辣，我哪舍得让你费力气当上面的浪费资源。嘛卡卡西，我们不分手的对吧？”

卡卡西偏过头，“滚。”

带土闻言若有所思，“哦，那我们再来一次？不能解决问题效果还是有的。”说着又把卡卡西腿往两边掰……

“别在这！”卡卡西踹了他一脚，怒道，“你个精虫上脑的狗东西，放开我！”

“好好好，我们进屋做。”带土眉开眼笑的说。


End file.
